


Without You (For a Day)

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [81]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, Adorkable, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Hangover, Just Add Kittens, Magic, Sharing Clothes, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Wedding Planning, Wedding traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: It's the day before Dark and Wilford's wedding! Unfortunately for them, the other egos have decided to go through with a very specific wedding tradition: they're not allowed to see each other until their standing under the willow tree together. Cue dorky pining and wishing for each other and Wil being a sneaky bastard!





	1. Chapter 1

Dark groaned the second he woke up, his head pounding, and he rolled over, pressing his face into the pillows. He groaned again when he heard slurred laughter come from somewhere to his left, and then a warm arm was being slung over his waist. “I can’t believe it. Are you _still_ hungover?”

“Unfortunately.” Dark grimaced at the sound of his own voice bouncing inside of his skull.

Wil laughed again. “Just how many drinks did you _have?_ ”

Dark waved one arm. “I remember exactly nothing passed ten shots. But, curtesy of Google, who apparently recorded the whole night, I know I had around forty.”

Wil gasped. “Bloody Hell, no _wonder_. Even I couldn’t do that! Also, remind me to ask Google for that footage later.”

Dark hummed, the distinct image of Damien and Celine appearing in his drunken stupor burned in his brain. He’ll make sure Google edits it _immensely_ first. “Yeah sure. Whatever.” He winced when his head throbbed again. “Oh _Christ_ , that’s it, I give up, I am never drinking ever again, _fuck_ this shit.”

Wil began to massage Dark’s temples, and Dark sighed, relaxing into the touch. “If you drank more often, _this_ wouldn’t happen.”

Dark huffed. “Well, alcohol has lost its chance, I am never touching it again, fucking _ow_.”

He could _hear_ the smugness in Wil’s tone when he spoke. “Now I know that’s not true.”

Dark raised an eyebrow, not that Wil could see it. “Oh yeah? How?”

“Because our wedding is _tomorrow_ , Dark.”

And just like that Dark was bolting upright (and immediately regretting it, but that’s besides the point), and he fixed Wil with a broad smile. “That’s right!” He collapsed on top of Wil, pressing their foreheads together as his hands came up to cup Wil’s face. “Tomorrow I get to call you my _husband_.”

Wil freed one hand from the sheets in order to press a finger to Dark’s lips, grinning just as broadly with a twinkle in his eye. “ _Shhh!_ Don’t wear out the word before it’s even true!” He moved his finger only to lean up and press a lingering kiss to Dark’s lips. When they parted, Wil just winked at him before he was leaning up again, wrapping his arms around Dark and peppering his neck and shoulder with little butterfly kisses and light touches of his lips.

Dark laughed, attempting to push his head away. “No – Wil – stop, your mustache tickles!”

Wil pulled back, only to give Dark a mock pout. “Now Dark, you should know by now that only encourages me.”

“No no no no no –” Dark let out a small squeal when Wil suddenly flipped them over, pinning Dark’s wrists to the bed and continued to dot his skin with kisses. His legs kicked out wildly as he laughed, trying to pull his wrists free, but the effect of his ‘struggling’ was ruined by him turning his head, blatantly offering up more of his throat.

Wil paused after a while, simply burying his face against Dark’s throat and humming as Dark giggled to himself. “We should probably get dressed. I’m pretty sure Bim has something planned judging by the way he was looking at me all day yesterday.”

“Oh joy.” Wil let go of his wrists and moved to sit up, but Dark grabbed him, flipping them back over and pulling Wil into a proper kiss as he went. He smirked down at him when he pulled away and caught his surprised expression. “ _Now_ I’ll get up.” He laughed when Wil stuck his tongue out at him as he rolled off, slipping out of bed. He stood, and instantly sat back on the bed when his momentarily forgotten headache once again made itself _very_ known and present. “Okay, yep, that’s regret, I regret all of my life’s choices.”

Wil snorted, shifting on the bed to sit next to him. “You okay? Are you _sure_ there isn’t some sort of painkiller that’ll work on you?”

“Wil, I don’t have a working cardiovascular system to pump it through me. I’ll survive.” He closed his eyes, sighing heavily, and he rested his head on Wil’s shoulder. “I will not say no to help though.”

“If I dress you, it will be in the most outrageous shirt I own and jeans.”

Dark cracked one eye open. “Frankly, for today, I don’t care.” He split in a grin. “Do your worst, my love.”

Wil pressed a kiss to his forehead, beaming. “I love you!”

Dark chuckled. “I love you, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dark and Wil wandered into the kitchen around twenty minutes later, hand-in-hand and bumping each other’s shoulders as they went, still giggling quietly to themselves. They didn’t even glance at the others when they walked in, Dark just sat in his chair at the head and Wil promptly sat himself in his lap, facing each other and murmuring to one another, not quite loud enough for the rest of the egos to hear.

“Okay, you guys are _ridiculously_ cute, and I may throw up, but _what the fuck_ are you _wearing_ , Dark?”

Both of them jumped at Dr. Iplier’s voice, seemingly just snapping into awareness of the presence of the others. Bim, who was at the stove, turned around also, jaw dropping in obvious horror as Dark glanced down at himself. Wil had dressed him in his old, metallic-looking pink shirt from _years_ ago, from when they first met. Dark wasn’t even aware he still _had_ the thing. He shrugged, looking back up at Wil with a beaming smile, resting his hands on Wil’s hips. “I am still _marginally_ hungover and didn’t quite care. Also Wil dressed me, so there’s that, too.”

Bim audibly clacked his jaw shut, turning back to whatever was smelling _heavenly_ on the stove. “Okay, considering that is absolutely adorable, I shall ignore it for now. Anyway, enjoy your time together right now, because after breakfast you two are not allowed to see each other until the wedding!”

Both of their jaws hit the floor, and Wil was the one to get his working first. “What the bloody Hell are you talking about?! You can’t do that!”

“Oh yes we can!” Bim spun back around, pointing at him with a spatula with his other fist resting on his hip. “It’s tradition! You can’t avoid this!”

Dark narrowed his eyes, his aura beginning to writhe slightly. “We are literally the two most powerful being in this Realm. We can evade you.”

“The Host advises against that.” Both of their heads swiveled to the Host, who sported a shit-eating grin as he continued speaking, cocking his head to the side. “The Host has already layered his words over the manor. If Darkiplier tears a hole in the Void, or Wilford tries to teleport, everyone will be alerted, and the Googles _will_ be dispatched.” Google glowed brightly for emphasis on their other side, giving them a brief, mocking smile. The Host’s grin widened. “There is no escaping this.”

Dark swore, glaring at the Host. “ _Bastard_ ,” he hissed. “And I made you my best man.” The Host just laughed, lifting his mug of tea to his lips.

Suddenly, a presence was prodding at Dark’s mind, and Wil was smirking down at him. _‘They don’t know we have telepathy, right?’_

Slowly, Dark grinned. _‘No. No they do not.’_ Out loud, he sighed heavily, tightening his grip on Wil’s hips for a brief moment. “Fine. We’ll play your game. After breakfast, we will go our separate ways.”

“Oh thank God.” Silver dropped his forehead to the table, rubbing one of his arms. “I thought there was going to be _so_ much more of a fight.”

RJ raised a finger. “We would like it to be known that there are _multiple_ rolls of duct tape hidden around this room in case we needed to secure you to your chairs and physically drag you away from each other.

Ed and Reynolds paled, exchanging looks. “Yeah, remind us to round all those up later. Last time you boys got your hands on duct tape, Reynolds and I ended up being strapped together for three hours!”

CJ choked, slapping a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter. “ _Seriously?!_ That long?!”

Reynolds crossed his arms next to him. “ _Yes_.”

King rolled his eyes, smiling though as Bim began to pass out plates of homemade chocolate chip muffins, scrambled eggs, and bacon. He grabbed his shirt collar before he could move away, pulling him down to kiss his cheek. “Thank you.”

Bim just smiled, ruffling Eric’s hair as he passed. “Honestly, I sided with Silver on this one. I was prepared to use magic, and, considering just how _bad_ I am at it, that was a _real_ threat.”

Wil snorted. “That would’ve ended _all_ resistance, I guarantee.”

Bim gave a sweeping bow once he’d passed out all the plates. “I’m glad my failure inspires fear in you.”

Dark raised an eyebrow, pulling Wil closer on his lap before sliding his arms around him so he was more or less hugging his fiancé’s waist. “I hope you’re aware we will drag this out as long as possible.”

Bing flashed a glowing smile, slinging one arm around Google. “We expected nothing less!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
> **I SWEAR MY BOYS HAVE NEVER BEEN SO SOFT -**  
>  _


	3. Chapter 3

Dark was restless.

He’d pretty much been banned and confined to his office for the day. In the dozen of times he’d tried to open the door, he’d found Red and Green just outside of them. Normally, he wouldn’t mind spending the day in his office and getting work done. Normally, he wouldn’t mind spending a day away from Wil. They both had jobs, and Wil’s took him outside of the manor. But his wedding was _tomorrow_. He couldn’t focus worth a _shit_. And being _forced_ away from Wil was _much_ different, his aura twitching and writhing as his twin souls screamed inside his head, the blue one more or less pulling his hair out with anxiety, the red trying her best to smother the blue while sobbing uncontrollably herself.

He’d taken to just pacing in his office, twisting the ring on his finger as he stared at the clock. His headache had gone away, the only benefit to the day so far, and he sighed, growing bored and collapsing into his desk chair. He’d never thought it necessary to have photos on his desk, considering he worked from home and could literally tear a hole in space and visit anyone – specifically Wil – anytime he liked, but with the Host’s stupid spell that now mentioned Dark could _see_ shimmering on the walls in every room, he _really_ wished he did. Bim had taken their phones directly after breakfast, ensuring that they had _no_ communication.

Or so he thought.

Dark instantly straightened, face splitting in an excited smile, when he felt Wil’s aura prod at his mind. _‘Hey. How you holding up?’_

Dark almost – _almost_ – gave a dreamy little sigh at even the vague impression of Wil’s voice in his head. _‘Bored out of my mind. I’m being held hostage inside my office. Red and Green are stationed outside so I can’t leave, and, of course, the Host’s magic. Where are you?’_

 _‘My studio. I swear, Bim had_ something _with immense caffeine and sugar this morning because I have_ never _seen him so hyper. It’s almost scary. He’s been keeping me as busy as possible. At least he’s trying to be distracting.’_

Dark snorted, propping his elbow up on his desk and resting his face in his hand, still with his stupid smile. _‘We’re acting like teenagers sneaking off to find closets to make-out in. This is ridiculous. Who knew they’d actually do research on and_ go through with _wedding traditions?’_

_‘Oooh, I know you were just being silly, but that sounds fun, wanna try that when I get home?’_

Dark rolled his eyes. _‘Knowing your kid, he’s probably got a system to stop us from doing that, too. He’s very thorough, I’m discovering.’_

 _‘‘_ My _’ kid? Bim’s just as much_ yours _as he is mine! Have you_ seen _the way he dresses?’_

Dark chuckled, shaking his head. _‘I refuse any form of possible relation while he has me barricaded in my office with literal sentries.’_

_‘Alright that’s fair. He’s really come far, hasn’t he?’_

He scoffed. _‘Whatever you say, Wil.’_

There was a beat, and then Wil swore. _‘I can hear him coming. I gotta go, otherwise he’ll get suspicious. I love you.’_

Dark smiled. _‘I love you, too, Wil.’_

With a long-suffering sigh, Dark promptly thudded his forehead on the desk. He groaned, fiddling with ring even more. He jumped when something brushed against his leg, and scooted backwards, glancing down. He smiled, huffing a disbelieving laugh. “How…did you get _in_ here?” He scooped Peggy up from the floor, setting her down on his desk. She mewled up at him, tilting her head as she sat back, tail swishing. Dark laughed, running a couple fingers down her back, and she closed her eyes, purring loudly and butting against his hand. He shook his head, smiling. “I am in a pink shirt and jeans, locked in my office, and petting a small, three-legged kitten on the day before my wedding.” He dropped his chin to the desk, closing his eyes and laughing as Peggy began rubbing her fluffy little head all over his face.

He scratched behind her ears, humming as she purred. “Well, at least I have company now.” He snorted when Wil abruptly entered his head with an image of Bim running in circles on Wil’s stage, rainbow glitter trailing after him. “Today has proven to be… _interesting._ ” He sighed, opening his eyes again, and Peggy placed her one front paw on his nose, sniffing at him. “And it – unfortunately – isn’t over yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
> **PEGGY YOU PRECIOUS ADORABLE FLUFFBALL -**  
>  _


	4. Chapter 4

It was close to midnight now, and Dark couldn’t sleep.

He…wasn’t used to sleeping alone. The first time he’d brought Wil home, the manor had had a room prepared for him (the fact that it was his childhood room just done up differently was irrelevant and absolutely did _not_ make Dark’s heart ache). They had taken the hint, and had gone their separate ways for the night. But then Dark had been woken up in the night by Wil climbing into bed with him, shifting closer and wrapping his arms around him without a word.

They’d slept like that ever since, for fifty-six years.

Dark sighed, rolling over onto his back with one forearm draped over his eyes. His wedding was _tomorrow_. He hasn’t seen his fiancé in over twelve hours. His twin souls were _losing their shit_ inside his head. Anxiety was making his aura thrash and his skin crawl. His bones were beginning to ache and that was _not_ a good sign, he just wanted _Wil_.

He rolled back over with a groan, curling into a ball in the sheets. He hated to say it, but even missed _Bubblegum_ , who usually slept on the pillows by Wil’s head. He was a _disaster_. He opened his eyes, giving up on sleep and allowed them to change color, gazing fondly down at his ring as the diamond reflected the red and blue glow. He pressed a kiss to it, holding his fist close to his face as he made a small noise, curling tighter.

He stiffened when he heard his door open, bolting upright, but then two hands were covering his eyes and mouth, pinning him back to the bed. His aura snapped to attention, but then he heard an all-too familiar voice by his ear. “ _Shhh!_ It’s okay, it’s just me!”

Wil’s hand slipped from his mouth, but the one covering Dark’s eyes didn’t budge. Still, Dark smiled all the same, pulling Wil on top of him and whispering into his ear. “What are you doing here? We’re not supposed to see each other.”

Wil laughed. “We’re _not_ seeing each other! My eyes are closed, and _yours_ are hidden.”

Dark hummed, wrapping his arms around him. “Bim will _kill_ us if he finds out. I’d rather not die on the night before my wedding.”

He could practically sense Wil’s pout. “Then he doesn’t have to find out.” He sighed, burying his face in Dark’s throat. “I…couldn’t sleep. Without you.”

Dark pulled Wil closer, entangling their legs. “Yeah, me neither. Though I think a good portion of that is also the greatest amount of anxiety I’ve ever experienced.”

Wil snorted. “Oh _fuck_ yes. I’m hearing double the amount of voices I normally do.” Dark laughed, rolling himself on top of Wil. His eyes were still covered by Wil’s hand, but that didn’t stop him from running his fingers all over him, mapping out his face with his hands before mapping it out with his lips instead, peppering him with kisses. Wil laughed, attempting to shove him off. “Sh, Dark, stop! We’re gonna get caught!”

“Then you better keep quiet,” Dark purred, running his lips along Wil’s jawline.

“If we get grounded by our own kids I’m going to stab you.”

“No you won’t, we’re getting married in ten hours.”

Wil choked back a giggle. “Gorgeous bastard. How dare you underestimate me.”

Dark opened his mouth to reply, but then the lights suddenly flicked on and Wil’s hand finally slipped from Dark’s eyes as both their heads snapped to the doorway. Bim narrowed his eyes in the doorway, fists on his hips and the glitter in his hair only making him _marginally_ less threatening. “ _What._ Do _you think_. You are _doing._ ”

They both flashed strained smiles. Wil raised one hand in a tentative wave. “Hi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**MY EXCITEMENT IS SHOT THROUGH THE ROOF SO I'M JUST GONNA KEEP SHOUTING I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T MIND BUT LIKE I HAVE HAD THE WEDDING STORY WRITTEN FOR LITERAL MONTHS SINCE LIKE MARCH I THINK AND I CRIED WRITING IT I CRY EVERY TIME I REREAD IT AND GOD I MAY KNOW EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENS BUT I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE EXCITED IN MY LIFE I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND IT LIVES UP TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS ANYWAY I'LL SEE YOU GUYS TOMORROW FOR THE MOST CLIMACTIC, ROMANTIC, PURE FUCKING STORY I'VE EVER WRITTEN IN THE 12 YEARS I HAVE BEEN WRITING** _

**Author's Note:**

> I know I don't usually leave notes at the end of every chapter but _**LOOK AT THIS SOFT DOMESTIC DARKSTACHE!!! SO PURE!!! SO PRECIOUS!!!**_


End file.
